renandstimpyfandomcom-20200216-history
Stimpy's Pet (transcript)
Episode: Stimpy's Pet episode begins at Ren and Stimpy's house. Stimpy is watching TV and Ren is reading a newspaper. The doorbell rings. Ren: Stimpy, get off your hairy butt and answer the door. Stimpy: Your command is my wish! the door and sees the clown. Joy! Ren: I'm going to be SICK! Stimpy: It's an adorable...abandoned...CIRCUS CLOWN! Ren: Good, let's fry him up. Stimpy: No, Ren! He just a lost babe in the woods. Ren: Ohhh no, the last time you adopted a circus clown, I ended up doing all the work, and I still haven't gotten rid of that rash! Stimpy: PLEASE REN! PLEASE! He's all alone in the world. With no one to shave him to floss his toes, to stroke his soft fur. Just look at the cute little face. has a cigar on his mouth Ren: Well... do you promise to feed him? Burp him? And taking to his throwups, sir? Stimpy: Duh-huuuuh? Ren: I don't think.. Stimpy: RAPTURE! offscreen Then it shall be my very own, and I shall name him... hugs Sid. Sid. Sid: What's shaking, Sparky? to Ren, that night. Ren was shocked. Stimpy and Sid giggles. Ren: Oh no... backyard! whimpers. Sid honks the horn and juggling balls. Ren: Take that phony circus act outside! I ain't buyin' it. whimpers, Sid stares at Ren Sid: Oh, I see. A pink mosquito wears the pants of his family. Fine, I'm taking it to the street. But don't be surprised and tomorrow, you find MY FROZEN BLOATED CORBS, ROTTEN IN A NEW DAY SUN!!! ..... Sparky. shuts the door, Fades to Ren and Stimpy sleeping on the bed. Dog howls offscreen. Ren was scared. Stimpy: Poor little Sid is cold, Ren! Sid: Hey Masquito boy, let me in! I'm getting a motion to be scarred out here. AND I'M FREEZING MY TUCKUS OFF!!! Stimpy: Oh Ren, his tuckus. A phantom of the cruel enfluence. HE'S GONNA DIE!!!! I will save him. opens the door. Welcome to the house of Snuggles. pants happily like a dog, Ren looks at the Sid Ren: Snuggle THIS!!! the newspaper at Sid and smash on the wall. Sid was taking a shower. Sid: singing Happy happy joy steakin' joy! Happy happy joy steakin' joy! Happy happy joy steakin' joy! Happy happy joy steakin' joy! was looking at Sid. Hope you got a plunger, Sparky. looks at Sid's hair in the shower. Ren: See here, you little- shaking off the water at Ren and walks off Runt. hugs Stimpy. Stimpy: Isn't Sid a good boy? smiles Ren: No, he's a hairy... little... FREAK!!! Stimpy: But he's a trained little person. Do the trick for Ren, Sid. looks at Sid. Sid: So, you wanna do the trick? Pull my finger. Ren: gasps STIMPY, NOOOO!!!! to black, fart sound was hearing offscreen. Fades to Ren and Stimpy Okay, one more time, if you let the little monster come near me again, I'll.. Stimpy: Duhhh... Oh yeah! Kill me slow. braved Ren: And... Stimpy: Take my show away from me? Sid: Hmm, smooth butt. I hearded that. Ren: And.. bites Ren's butt, Ren screaming Stimpy: Oh, good, he's teething. Ren: Okay you little mystriant, It's time for paper training. Go do you business. is walking. What's taking so long? shocked. [Sid was in the bathroom, reading a newspaper and talking to Sid's telephone. Sid: Yeah? Put 200 down on lightning. Stimpy: He's paper trained and he learn to use a phone too.and Sid are playing a disaster training. Ren screams, Stimpy and Sid are playing pat-a-cake. Ren: That's it! I've had enough of you and your stupid pet! THERE'S A PASTE ALL OVER THE HOUSE!! THE TIGER TEEN IS ALWAYS UP!!! And have you seen the price of clown pants now a days?!? And playing with my stuff is stictly echoing Forbodden! was roaring ferocious. Ren was scared. Sid attacks Ren offscreen. Stimpy: Now Ren, you should reframed for any slimy Dial-X, Sid is exarmint hack clown. to Sid sleeping on the dog nap. Ren: Gonna bag me a clown! was going to the wall Sid: Alright buddy, you wanna piece of me? Come on, big boy! Let's wrestle! bags the clown, Ren was put down the drain. Ren chuckles evilly. Ren: This little clown is taking the sack out on the road. Sid: What's this? You can't flush me, the pipes too small, you gonna need a wider gage. plugs down the drain at Sid, Ren has demonally laughs. Stimpy: REN! was shocked and start reading the newspaper Ren, Have you seen little Sid? I can't seem to find 'em anywhere. Ren: Hmmm, oh yeah. He ran away. Stimpy: Ran away? Ren: Imagine something not loving you anymore and took off. Stimpy: gasps BUT I LOVE HIM!! cries I love him would made everything in the world... except you Ren. runs offscreen, Cuts to the Rainy day, Stimpy opens the door. He is a fruit of my LOINS! The apple of mudpie! SEND IN THE CLOWNS! Send.. in the... sniffs clowns. walks back home, The timecard says "9 Weeks Later..." Cuts to Sid at the picture and had two candles. Stimpy was praying. Dear lord, please let Sid know I'm sorry... to sewer, Stimpy spoke offscreen Then I hope we forgives me and I hope that we ever he is... goes out of the mud Whatever he's doing.... he is had me. Sid: Amen. put the cigar on his mouth, Fades to Ren and Stimpy's House. Ren: Goodnight, Stimpy. Stimpy: Goodnight, Ren. Goodnight, Sid. sobs strikes, The creepy Sid was all wide at Ren. Sid: voice WHAT'S SHAKING, SPARKY?!?!? to black, Fades to the next morning. Ren: yawns Hey! What's stinks!? Do we have a little accident last night? Let's take a look! uncovers the blanket, Sid was having a babies. Stimpy: It's Sid! He's back and he's had puppies. the Sid's puppies says "What's shaking, Sparky?" and had a cigar on all the babies mouth Sid: Yeah yeah, full of loves. Stimpy: But, but, you don't love me anymore. Sid: Who did told you with that crap? Ren: HEY! GET OFF! GET OFF! are biten on Ren's ear and head. GET IT OUT! LET GO! loves Sid. There kinda cute when they're little. Stimpy: So, uh, Can we keep 'em? the babies was sucking Ren's thumb and parts too. Ren: Act the neighbor. puppies was shocked. Sid's puppies roars ferocious. All Sid's puppies are attacking Ren. Cuts to Stimpy. Ren: OW! OW! LET GO!! Stimpy: A house full of love. iris was closing completely. At the end of the episode, Ren was continue screaming during the babies scratching and bites offscreen. Ren: offscreen HELP! BRBRBRBBR!!! Category:Episode Transcripts